


Sims

by iSherbika (sherbika)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Humor, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Sims 2, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherbika/pseuds/iSherbika
Summary: There's a reason you're not allowed on the lab computers.Bruce / ReaderMention of Pepper / Tony





	Sims

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like popping the old ao3 cherry with one of my first ever fanfics from way back when. It's not great, but it'll do.
> 
> Slight mention of violence, but hey it's the Sims, what can ya do? Might be a tad ooc.
> 
> Enjoy!

“[Name], what are you doing?”

You glanced up from the holographic screen, grinning at your curly haired companion.

“Hello Bruce! My computer crashed, so I thought I’d play my Sims in here on one of the spares. You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, of course not. How is life in, er, Simville?” He questioned, pushing up his glasses before standing behind you to look at the screen. You frowned slightly as you turned back to the screen.

“Not so good, actually. Bruce Jr. got in trouble at school!”

An eyebrow quirked at this.

“Bruce... Junior?”

You nodded, pouting slightly as you turned to face him.

“Yeah, apparently he tried to create a science experiment and it went horribly wrong and burnt half the campus down! Honestly! Now the other kids keep teasing him about it, bless him.”

A small smile crossed Bruce’s face whilst you turned to deal with your Sim family again. He had informed you numerous times that a family may not be possible given his circumstances, so you had gone and created one instead. You were so cute sometimes, it warmed his heart.

“So, teasing him are they?” He questioned, pushing his fingers through his hair.

“Yes,” you mused, “but you sorted them out when you got back from the lab. But you’re currently dealing with the police.”

Another eyebrow quirk.

“The police? Why?”

He couldn’t help his surprise as you burst into laughter.  
“Yep! You set Tony on fire. He was stealing food from our fridge and you caught him. It wasn’t pretty, but it was downright amusing.”

“... I set him on fire?”

“Well, you can’t exactly Hulk out in a game, now can you?”

“Ah, I suppose.”

You chuckled.

“Pepper’s pissed at you though. Now she has to raise the 82 kids by herself, all named Tony. Not like he was much help anyway, but still.”

“Wait, all named Tony? How are they-”

“42 Anthony’s and 40 Antonia’s.”

“... Ah.”

Letting you use a lab computer might have been a bad idea.


End file.
